


Hercules' Birthday

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: ot4 Origins (1-800-did-I-ask) [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Modern AU, Multi, Sickfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules is sick on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hercules' Birthday

" _What do you mean you're sick? It's your birthday! We were supposed to all get together and watch The Breakfast Club while we eat your birthday cake!_ " Lafayette says, their voice distorted through the phone sitting on Hercules' bedside table. They're on speaker phone, Hercules hiding under the blankets that protect him from the hell that is the outside that got him sick in the first place. It's May for fuck's sake this isn't fair.

He coughs. "I'm dying, Laf," he complains loudly so that the phone can pick up his voice.

" _WHAT?_ "

"Not really! Not really! I just feel like I'm dying. I promise that I'm not dying on you Laf. I would never." He can hear Lafayette sigh in relief through the phone.

" _Have to go, Hercules. We'll be at your dorm soon!_ " Lafayette speaks excitedly, and the call goes dead. Hercules groans and rolls over, falling asleep.

When he wakes up, it's to the sound of his doorknob violently rattling and voices outside in the hallway. Hercules shoots up in bed, which makes his brain throb in his skull. Something in the door clicks, and it swings open effortlessly. If someone comes in here and kills him on his birthday when he's sick, he will literally destroy everything in the known and unknown universe from beyond the grave.

"Hercules! How are you?" Lafayette asks, Alex and John barging in behind them.

They're each carrying a separate bag, Hercules notices, which makes him worried. Alex has a two little supermarket balloons on plastic sticks in one of his hands. The first one says ' _Happy Birthday!!_ ' with balloons and a slice of cake decorating the border and the other that has ' _G_ _et Well Soon_ ' printed in curly cursive letters that has metallic colored flowers decorating it.

Hercules doesn't feel flowery right now.

"You guys broke into my dorm?" is the first he can think to say. All three of them look perplexed.

"We do it all the time," John answers.

 "Why?"

"We don't have a key to this place so we have to improvise," Alex adds. Hercules pauses. He doesn't know how he never noticed that they didn't have a key. Maybe he just wanted them here so much that he didn't care how they got in. He should probably be more concerned about that than he is.

"Anyway, we come bearing gifts," John tells him. He sets his bag down in Hercules' lap. Hercules stares at the bag skeptically before pulling the plastic handles apart so he can get a clear view.

"Oh my god, I love you so much," Hercules tells them. He can regret it later, right now he has a bag of various cold medicines and cough drops that are calling his name. He can see his three best friends all freeze momentarily, and he really should be panicking, but he wasn't lying so why even bother.

"I have your balloons and cake," Alex tells him, setting the cake on Hercules' dresser.

"And I have even more food because we're disgusting and going to eat all of it. I also have speakers but like, food." Lafayette talks about the speakers absentmindedly, instead they're staring into the bag, genuinely afraid of how its contents will affect how the night goes.

They move into action after he takes the medicine and assures them all that he can smell again. He helps them lay a major portion of his blanket arsenal on his floor, cushioning it for them to sit and lay on. They're all sweating by the time they lay the last blanket over the layer of pillows they had also set down. Lafayette sighs dramatically, collapsing down on the makeshift mattress that they've all built. They gasp, offended, when nobody offers their hand to help them up.

John cuts the cake in four heaping pieces, which is the opposite of healthy. They sing a quick happy birthday and each take one of the huge pieces, ready to devour it. Lafayette plugs the speakers into Hercules' computer and plays The Breakfast Club on Netflix. It's a small screen for the four of them but it gives all of them an excuse to press side to side under one blanket lying on their temporary bed so it's basically the best thing that any of them could have asked for.

By the time the credits roll, Hercules is a sleep again. He slumps against John's shoulders, snoring slightly out of his once again phlegm filled nostrils. John is still, afraid that he'll wake him. Hercules slides off of his shoulder despite John's attempt to keep him there, his head almost crashing against the ground, the blanket stopping him from actually dying.

"Should we put him in his bed?" Alex asks, look past John at Hercules.

"Can we lift him?" John asks. Lafayette stands up, the blanket being ripped off of all of them, causing Alex and John to shiver. The sudden cold causes Hercules to be shaken from his peaceful dreaming, but he stays still to not let them know.

Lafayette attempts to lift Hercules up, and succeeds. Hercules tries not to giggle at the tickling sensation. Their hands are clasped across his chest, arms fitting underneath his. They stumble forwards with Hercules, throwing him in his bed. They place a feather light kiss on Hercules' forehead. Hercules lays as still as stone.

"Happy birthday, Hercules, we love you," Lafayette whispers. Hercules' breath picks up. They don't notice.

"In more ways than one," Alex remarks, his voice sounding like he's joking. Hercules freezes, knowing he's damned if he even moves a fraction of an inch and causes Alex to once again hide his feelings. Hercules hears Lafayette and John slapping Alex's arm.

" _Alex_!" They both scold in unison.

"He's asleep!"

"He could be faking it!" John whispers. Hercules tries not to laugh or make a joke.

"It's time to get some sleep, boys. You both have a big day tomorrow," Lafayette tells them, going to lay on the blanket pile once again. John and Alex look at each other confused.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Alex asks.

"Taking care of Hercules," Lafayette explains from the floor. Alex and John shrug and sprawl out on the blankets.

"So, as per usual?" John asks Lafayette jokingly, but Lafayette is not joking.

"Yes, pretty much."

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was v tired aka now so soz for any errors :^////


End file.
